


dreams we have shared

by waywardprentiss



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: Steve sniffs, gripping his hand back. "It's not because of you, Danny. You have to believe that. This is just something I gotta do.""Yeah." Danny replies quietly looking down at their joined hands."But?" Steve asks hesitantly."I understand all that. I really do, babe, but-" he cuts off to collect himself."We've talked about growing old together, Steve." he looks up at him. "This just feels like you're throwing all that away."
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 212





	dreams we have shared

**Author's Note:**

> danny deserved better so this is me giving him and steve the ending they always dreamed about.

The first thing Danny thinks of when he gains consciousness is that his hand is cold.

He blinks open his eyes to see Steve sitting at his bedside with his hands covering his face.

After a minute, he manages to make his throat work. "Hey."

Steve's hands drop and his head snaps up. 

"Hey," He replies as he moves the chair he's sitting in closer to Danny's hospital bed.

Danny closes his eyes a second before opening them again. He's so tired. Everything hurts.

"Why'd you stop holding my hand?"

Steve exhales loudy and Danny can see his lips twitch up.

Immediately, a warm hand covers his own.

He smiles and closes his eyes again.

"Is that funny?" He half mumbles not sure if Steve hears him.

"Danny." 

Hearing the break in Steve's voice, Danny opens his eyes and sees a look of sheer relief wash over his partner's face.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute." He says squeezing Danny's hand gently.

"Nah," Danny replies closing his eyes again. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

After about a minute, he realizes Steve's gone quiet so opens his eyes back up to look at him.

At the crestfallen look on his face, Danny can't help but say, "You know, when a patient wakes up, you're supposed to be happy."

"I'm happy." Steve says with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asks squeezing Steve's hand. "Me too."

Still gripping Steve's hand, he closes his eyes again and drifts off.

He's awoken by the feeling of a kiss being pressed to his knuckles.

He looks down and sees tears fall down Steve's face before they land on their joined hands.

"Hey," He says softly removing his hand from Steve's to touch his cheek. He wipes away a tear. "I'm okay."

Steve closes his eyes and sighs. "Yeah."

After a minute, Steve pulls away from him.

"She used you to get to me." He says, his voice hard.

"Steve, I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm chilling." He says smiling sleepily at him.

Steve laughs at him then and Danny feels a pain in his chest that has nothing to do with the bullet wound.

"Yeah." His smile slowly slips off his face.

"Just all this." Steve continues, waving his hand in the air. "It's bringing up bad memories of Dad and how he died."

Danny huffs as much as he can. "Please stop.  
Stop worrying. I'm gonna live long enough to bitch at you when we're old and grey."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're not gonna be able to get enough of me and all those sunsets, babe." He replies closing his eyes.

He opens them when he hears Steve's phone ringing.

Steve's just looking at him though, his hand gone still in Danny's.

He squeezes his hand. "You gonna get that?"

Steve blinks out of whatever trance he was in. "You don't mind?"

"No, please, put it on speaker. I'm bored."

Steve answers with his other hand and spends the whole call rubbing his thumb over the back of Danny's hand.

So really you can't blame a guy for drifting off and missing most of the conservation.

"That's where my mother's crypt is."

That sure wakes Danny up and he blinks bleary eyes up at Steve.

Steve looks at him dumbfounded. "Dad took us there a couple times. Why would she hide something there?"

All Danny can do is shake his head at him.

Quinn's voice comes through his phone.

"We're on our way, Steve. You want to meet us there?"

He looks at Danny as if to ask his permission.

"I can stay." He offers.

"Nah, go finish this case so we can go home."

Steve squeezes his hand one last time before he's out the door.

-

By the time they've wrapped up the case and Danny's released from the hospital, he's so tired.

It's been a couple weeks since then and he's healing but that feeling hasn't gone away.

At the moment, he's settled in his chair by the beach and he doesn't feel like moving an inch for the foreasable future.

Maybe it's time he take some time away from the job too.

He hears Steve's footsteps before he sees him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he settles in his chair beside Danny's.

"Tired." Danny answers closing his eyes.

"Yeah?" Steve responds, voice worried. "You need anything?"

"I'm fine, Steve." He opens his eyes to squint at him. 

At the worried furrow of his brow, Danny huffs. "God, three weeks of you being a mother hen is driving me crazy. Almost glad to see you go."

His joke falls flat though and they sit in awkward silence for a while. 

"You all packed?" Danny asks quietly.

Steve nods his head, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah." 

"What is it that you're looking for?"

Steve sighs. "Peace."

Shocked, Danny whispers. "Me and the kids don't give you that?"

He doesn't specify if he means Grace and Charlie or Tani and Junior. He knows it doesn't matter. The sentiment applies to both. 

Steve's eyes fly up and meet his.

"Danny." He says, bewildered. "Of course you do. I mean peace with myself."

Danny watches him take a deep breath before continuing. 

"Everything that's happened this year. It's all made me reflect on why I came back to Hawaii in the first place."

His voice goes hard. "I came to solve Dad's murder. I stayed to solve it but-"

He smiles gently at him. He reaches for his hand and Danny lets him take it.

"I also stayed for you. I stayed for our ohana. Everyone we've met over the years. Everyone that's ever been a part of Five-0. I stayed for them."

He hesitates and closes his eyes. Tears fall down his cheeks and Danny squeezes his hand. 

"This whole thing with Daiyu Mei," he looks up sharply at Danny. "And you getting hurt the way you did. Plus with what happened to Joe and to Mom, it's just- it's all too much."

He drops his head. "I need a break. I'm overwhelmed, Danny." 

He lets go of Danny's hand to cover his face.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, his voice muffled by his fingers.

"Hey," Danny says softly reaching up to pull his hands down. "That's okay." 

Steve sniffs, gripping his hand back. "It's not because of you, Danny. You have to believe that. This is just something I gotta do."

"Yeah." Danny replies quietly looking down at their joined hands. 

"But?" Steve asks hesitantly.

"I understand all that. I really do, babe, but-" he cuts off to collect himself. 

"We've talked about growing old together, Steve." he looks up at him. "This just feels like you're throwing all that away."

He reels back like Danny's slapped him. 

"Of course not! Danny, come on, of course not." He exclaims, pulling Danny carefully up out of his chair to hug him.

Gently, he puts an arm around Danny's shoulder, mindful of his injures.

Danny returns the hug feeling tears prickle in his eyes.

"Still feels like my main dude is leaving me." He says getting choked up. 

He buries his head into Steve's shoulder and the soft material of his plaid shirt rubs against Danny's split lip.

"I'm not." Steve whispers into his ear. "I'm just a phone call away. It's not forever. I'm coming back."

"Yeah." His voice breaks.

Steve rubs his back. "I love you."

He squeezes his waist. "I love you, too."

When they pull back, Steve cups his face. 

His voice is steady though the tears in his eyes betray him. "I mean that. I love you."

They're close enough to where Danny feels him say it as much as he hears it.

"I know you do." He reaches up and pats Steve's hand before pulling away.

He wipes his face and sits back down. He can feel Steve's eyes on him but he doesn't look up.

After a minute, he hears Steve walk away. He turns around to watch him go and sees Steve already looking back at him.

He tries to give him reassuring smile but from the look on Steve's face, he's not successful.

He turns back around before Steve can.

-

Eventually, Danny gets up and makes his way back to the house. 

He's glad he brought his cane out here. Even though he's healing, it's a slow process.

He's thinking about what would be the easiest thing to make for dinner when he walks in the kitchen.

He hears Steve's voice and stops dead in his tracks. 

Seems like he didn't stay out there long enough.

He comes out through the hall and sees Steve talking with Cole at the door.

He leans his cane against the wall and walks up behind Lou, touching his back. He steps around him and stops beside Tani.

They both turn and smile at him through their tears before looking back at Steve.

Steve and Cole shake hands and Steve turns back to everyone.

He starts to say something but then he makes eye contact with Danny and falls silent.

Danny can feel everyone's eyes on them. He feels Tani's hand on his shoulder and he turns his head to look at her. Her face is wet with tears and she gives him a crooked smile.

"Danno."

He looks back at Steve. There's something in the tone of his voice that Danny can't place.

Before he knows it, they're both moving forward. They meet in the middle of the room in a tangle of limbs. 

Steve grips him tighter than he did outside.

It's only when Steve moves his hand to the back of his neck that he realizes they're both crying.

"Danno." He says again. He sounds heartbroken.

Danny can relate.

He squeezes Steve tighter and moves his hand to run his fingers through his hair.

The moment his hand touches Steve's neck, he lets out a groan. "Fuck, Danny. Come with me." 

He freezes and Steve pulls back.

His face is red from crying but he cups Danny's face just like he did earlier. 

"I'm so stupid, Danny. Please come with me." He starts moving his thumbs over Danny's cheeks. 

"Be with me. Do this with me, please." His whispers, voice shaky and eyes pleading. 

He laughs wetly and nods. "Of course, Steve. I want that so much."

Steve's answering smile is blinding.

Quinn's voice echoes through the room. "You gonna kiss him or what, McGarrett?"

Steve laughs and Danny has no time to prepare himself before Steve surges forward.

The kiss is gentle in spite of Steve's enthusiasm and fairly chaste because of their audience but it's the best kiss Danny's ever had. 

He places a hand on Steve's cheek as they pull apart.

"Wanna make some new experiences before we watch the sun set, huh, babe?" He asks with a smirk.

Everyone laughs around them but all of Danny's focus is on the man in front of him.

Steve smiles and nods before leaning forward and kissing him again. 

This one is even gentler than the first.

They share a smile when they part and Danny can't help but pull him into another hug.

"Wait," he pulls back after a minute to look him in the eye. "Steve, I don't have a ticket."

Steve looks confused for a second before realization crosses his features. "Oh, well-"

"About that." Tani's voice cuts him off and they both spin around to look at her.

She pulls something out of her pocket. A plane ticket.

She smiles wetly at them. "Couldn't imagine you leaving without him, boss." 

Danny shakes his head smiling at her while Steve laughs. 

"Thanks." Relief evident in Steve's voice. "Come here."

Steve pulls Danny close while Tani makes her way over to them.

She puts both her arms around them. "I love you guys."

Danny looks up at Junior, Lou, Noelani and Quinn. 

"Come on guys. Group hug."

"You too," Steve says from beside him talking to Adam and Cole who were closer to the door.

They all gather around them laughing though tears are on most of their faces.

"We'll be back." Steve says reassuring them all with one hand on Danny's shoulder and an arm around Tani. "Don't worry."

"You better." Tani says jabbing a finger in his chest. 

Steve laughs and then Eddie appears at his feet. He squats down to pet him.

"Hey, boy." He says rubbing behind Eddie's ears.

"I know I said to look after Danno but," he pauses to look up Danny. "I think I got that covered."

Danny smiles back at him. He's so overcome with love for this man he can hardly stand it.

Steve pets Eddie one more time before standing back up. 

"I'll take good care of him." Junior says as Eddie goes over to him. 

"I know you will." Steve says clapping Junior on the back.

"Take care of yourselves, too." He says looking at Junior before glancing at everyone else. 

Lou huffs. "Please, man. We'll be fine. This'll be good practice for me bossing these kids around."

"Practice?" Adam asks sarcastically.

They all laugh at Lou's answering pout.

Danny places a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You ready?"

Steve looks around at everyone in the room before locking eyes with Danny. "Yeah."

-

Danny grunts stepping into the plane.

"You okay?" Steve asks from ahead of him.

"Yeah. Just sore."

As soon as they find their row, Steve starts putting their bags up.

"You need a pill?" He asks holding up the bag Danny quickly packed before they left the house.

"Nah, I'm okay." He responds leaning on his cane. "Just need to sit down, so hurry up."

He slaps Steve's butt and hears a gasp from behind him.

He turns around to see an older lady who's just got on the plane staring at him like he's from another planet.

Steve laughs. "It's okay, ma'am. We're together."

That seems to appease her somewhat as she scoots by Danny to her seat further down the plane.

Steve continues laughing as he closes the overhead bin and settles in his window seat.

"I hate you." Danny says settling beside him and propping his cane against the seat in front of them. "Why didn't you buy first class, huh? Nicer people, more leg room, what is wrong with you?"

"Hey, Tani bought your ticket." Steve says with a smile.

Danny points at him. "Yeah, but you picked this row."

Steve grabs his finger mid air. "Shut up, Danno and hold my hand."

He pulls Danny's hand into his lap and starts rubbing his knuckles.

Danny smiles softly at him when Steve absentmindedly brings their hands up to his mouth to kiss the back of his hand.

"Ready to find that peace?"

Steve turns to him, smiling and squeezes his hand. "Yeah."

-

After about three months away, they come back home. 

Everyone comes over to the house to welcome them back. They laugh, they drink and they catch up on all that they missed.

It turns out being surrounded by people who love you is the most peaceful feeling in the world.

That night, right as the sun is setting, they go down to where their chairs are still sat together by the shore, neither of them wanting to waste another day before making their shared dream a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from five for fighting's song "all for one"


End file.
